


En otra vida

by denisva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead People, F/M, Stiles Feels, parca, reencarnaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisva/pseuds/denisva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno termine releyendo todo y me pareció que el final que tenia estaba muy amargo, asi que puse a mis neuronas :) espero que les guste</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles recuerda como murio, es como un disco rayado que se repite y se repite  en su mente,eso es lo unico que recuerda,recuerda la sensación de las garras atravesando su pecho,el sonido de sus costillas cuando se rompieron en pequeños pedazos , el grito de horror de scott seguido el rugido colerico y destrozado de derek.

También recuerda como intento mantener su sangre dentro de el, presionando sus manos su pecho, mientras miraba el agujero que tenia en su pecho ,sin creérselo,lo habían atacado a el, no recuerda la sensación cuando callo en el suelo,o el sonido que hizo su cuerpo al impactar con el pavimento, recuerda que era porque para entonces, ya no sentia nada, apenas un ligero hormigeo por su cuerpo y pesadez, los ojos de Derek miraron los suyos con tristeza e impotencia diciendo tanto con la mirada cuando recargo su cabeza en su regazo y las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, en una expresión tan rota,tan ... tan impropio de el, recuerda que penso que habia empezado a  llover cuando pequeñas gotas cayeron en su rostro, parpadeo un par de veces cuando sintio la humedad en su rostro he intento mirar al cielo,pero no era lluvia, Derek estaba llorando, estaba llorando mientras lo miraba a los ojos ,y era su culpa,Derek estaba llorando por su culpa. Pero... quién era Derek?

Sintio el pecho de Derek contra su mejilla,y como su cuerpo se alzó levemente, mientras lo mecia en su pecho y repetia casi de forma compulsiva , algunos dirían aterradora, el sabe que fue desesperada "Todo va a estar bien ,todo va a estar bien, no me dejes, no tu, porfavor"

Quizo  responderle que no estaba bien, que no sentia la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero si sentia frio , pero cuando abrio la boca,intentado consolarlo, la sangre subio por su garganta,  no salieron palabras, solo un sonido que apenas podia considerársele quejido, y la sangre que salio de su boca le mancho la barbilla y se fue rebalando por su cuello, dejo de sentir primero las piernas y las extremidades, asi que.... asi se siente morir?

scott estaba al lado de Derek mirando con la vida de su hermano se hiba apagando en manos de Derek. Y no habia podido hacer nada

Su visión se volvio borrosa y los llantos y gritos de derek y Scott se fueron apagando, conforme la sangre salia de su cuerpo y su respiración se hiba ralentizado, los pulmones le quemaron en un ultimo intento de respirar mientras sus manos se aferravan a la chaqueta de cuero, después no sintio nada, todo estaba oscuro. Dejo de sentir el agulero en su pecho, dejó de sentir todo, solo se dejo llevar.

Cuando el corazón de Stiles paro Derek pudo sentir el ultimo intento de el por respirar, a lo lejos escucho la patrulla llegar, quizo que el que estuviera muriendo fuera el, cambiar el lugar de stiles.

\- No, no , no porfavor - Derek abrazo el cuerpo frio de stiles escondiendose en su cuello, como cuando tenia pesadillas y stilea estaba ahi para abrazarlo, mientras acariciaba su espalda, esta vez el no respondió el abrazo, sus brazos colgaba a ambos extremos de su cuerpo - dijiste que tu no te irias , Stiles, dijiste que tu no me dejarias solo, porfavor?

El sheriff llego junto al agente parish con las armas en alto corriendo hacia donde habían solicitado antes ayuda, no llegó a la mitad de donde se encontraban, se dejo caer de rodillas,porque sus piernas le fallaron y su corazón dejo de latir por un momento  , las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, un grito se atoro en su garganta cuando vio en el centro a Derek abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo enmedio de un charco de sangre ,escucho los sollozos de Derek,.primero suaves como los se un niño, despues fueron ganando intenciadad, hasta que literalmente estaba gritando , llorando, rugiendo, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- No, mi bebe no - lloro cuando al fin tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse y correr hacia ellos. Podia recordar eso aunque el ya estuviera muerto ,era raro, como ver una pelicula que acababa mal al final.

Despues de eso no recuerda que paso, no recuerda su funeral, solo recuerda su muerte.

Stiles camino por los pasillos de la escuela en llamas, el fuego consumia la mayoria de los salones y el humo bloqueba la vista de cualquiera que anduviera por ahi,los alumnos y maestros pasaban corriendo despavoridos a sus lados, sin prestarle atención a el, sin orden,entoncea no le sorprendio porque se encontraba ahi,la mayoria corria , tropezando, gritando sin voltearle a ver a  el , el humo se erguia sobre todos,stiles, sin prestarle atención a ellos, se adentro a donde las llamas era mas grandes,y se veia que el incendio llevaba un buen tiempo ahi, las mayoria de las cosas estaban consumidas. El calor quemaba y a el solo le hacía apenas cosquillas, la pequeña que se encontraba en medio de ellas contra la pared, lo vio ,.he intento huir arrastrando sus pequeños pies contra su dirección, la mayor parte de su pequeño rostro estaba intacto,pero habia respirado demasiado humo y estaba al borde de la inconsciencia ,stiles paso por el fuego hasta estar frente a la niña

\- Lo siento  - susurro stiles acuclillandose frente a la niña y pasandobsu mano izquierda por su mejilla para acomodarle un mecho de su cabello detras de su oreja, la niña apenas abrio sus ojitos para mirar a quien se habia acercado , tenia los ojos cafe claro y su cabello rojo fresa

Por.un momento stiles quizo llamarla lydia,

**Pero... que es una lydia?Quien es lydia?**

\- Vienes a rescatarme?- pregunto la pequeña con la voz dormida mientras ladeaba su rostro... carolina, su nombre era carolina

\- Vengo a llevarte a un lugar mejor, no tengas miedo - sonrio tiernamente y estiró su mano hacia la pequeña- confia en mi

La niña lo miro antes de asentir y tomar su mano izquiera, pasaron por las llamas que consumían el lugar hasta llegar frente a la puerta por la que entro stiles. brillo , carolina retrocedio aferrando su manos a las de Stiles

Las vigas del lugar enpezaron a crujir y a pandearse hacia abajo , una clara señal de que todo se venia abajo.

\- No tengas miedo, yo cuidare de ti en todo el camino, no te voy a dejar

Carolina asintio y juntos entraron en la puerta, dejando atras el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja sin vida, antes de que todo colapsara.

" **_me duele, me duele el pecho y no se porque_**  
 ** _Quien.eres?_**  
 ** _Stiles, te quiero_**  
 ** _No te puedo querer, sabes que es un Derek? Que es un padre? Jonh? Que es un Scott?_**  
 ** _Porque no puedo recordarlos? El inframundo es un lugar muy feo.cuando estas solo, no es verdad Allison "_**  
El inframundo era raro, no como lo ponian en las peliculas, no era tan dramático,no habia fuego, no habia demonios, o mounstros, solo era como unas ciudad normal, no habia tecnología, siempre era de noche y cosas así, a stiles no le gustaba el inframundo, era frio y sin luz, aunque allison le intento convecer que no era tan malo,prefería quedarse en el mundo de los vivos , le gustaba la luz del sol aunque no pudiera sentir su calor, pero podría asegurar que era calido, le gustaba ver las estrellas en la noche , la Luna,sobre todo la luna

Los humanos no podrian verle, pero a él. le gustaba observarlos, ver sus rutinas que aunque fuera algo normal para ellos, a el le resultaba fascinante, tan simple ,con emociones, vivo.Se preguntaba si algun dia, antes de que el fuera una parca, habia sido humano , habria tenido una familia,habria amado a alguien?  
**Que era eso que llamaban amor?**

El sonido de golpes fuera de la reserva le llamaron la atención, lejos pero lo podia escuchar, el olor a sangre y la sensación abrumadora de que efectivamente alguien hiba a morir,y el tenia que ir a guiar su alma

Bajo de la rama del arbol hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, llegó hasta donde la sombra de un arbol se formaba y se desvanecio

\- Vamonos, ese hombre lobo no va a sobrevivir- hablo una voz masculina , joven , mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las garras y le señalaba a su compañía que le siguiera con sus ojos resplandecientes en dorado

\- No entiendo porque buscas pelea si no te vas a defender, no seas patético,tan débil- solto con asco el otro hombre mirado el cuerpo mal herido del hombre tirado en el suelo

El hombre solo gruño, sin intentar levantarse ,despues, solo solto una tenue risa, como si quisiera morir, estaba tan cerca, queria irse, ya no le quedaba nada.

Los hombres se alejaron ,el se quedo tirado en la tierra respirando con.dificultad , cuando los sintió ya lejos, se levanto poco a poco , sitiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo reclamar, se recosto sobre un arbol, con una mano en su abdomen sobre la herida de garras, rio bajo,sin prestarle atención si sus heridas sanaban o no, queria su fin, ya no queria dolor, solo quería que todo acabara pronto. No le quedaba nada, no tenía nada, no tenía a nadie, estaba solo.

\- Vamos! - grito al cielo, con sus ojos resplandecientes en azul, - Te llevas a todos los que quiero! Todo lo que he querido - Gimio de dolor y cerró los ojos intentando contener las lagrimas - llevame con ellos, porfavor?

Le dolia todo el cuerpo, y podia sentir las partes que quedaban se su playera pegada a su cuerpo, empapada en sangre , las heridas de su abdomen , mas de una de sus costillas rotas, . solo queria que todo acabara rápido .

Stiles salio de las sombras, donde la sensación a muerte le llamaba, era un bosque, entrando ya la tarde,casi a las afueras de BH, un hombre joven , estaba recargado en un arbol con los ojos cerrados y grandes heridas de garras en su cuerpo, era un hombre lobo, no habia duda,pero porque no se curaba,nisiquiera hacia un intento por activar su regeneración, lo miro desde lejos entre las sombras de los.arboles y comenzó a avanzar hacia el.

_**Stiles, te quiero** _

Stilea detuvo rápidamente su avanze hacia el cuerpo tendido en el arbol,y ladeo la cabeza como.siempre que lo hacia cuando no comprendía algo, o alguien, se estaba volviendo loco tal vez... siguió caminando al frente sin preocuparse por si pisaba sangre que había en el suelo,sin apartar la vista del cuerpo hasta que  llego hasta el frente ,se arrodillo para quedar a su.altura, tenia cejas pobladas, barba de unos cuantos.días, un rostro atractivo... y aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados sabia que eran color verde, un hermoso color verde.  
**Derek?**  
 **Quien es Derek?**

**Stiles, te amo**

Stiles abrio los ojos,la voz se sobrepuso en su cabeza,grave, calida, ronca, suave demasiado familiar, como un grito suave sobre un susurró, le hacia querer despertar sus recuerdos y tomar su memoria del abismo,  llevo su mano temblorosa hasta el rostro ,acarició el pomulo hinchado hasta su mejilla donde tenia un poco de sangre seca , hiba perdiendo calor ,estaba muriendo, algo se oprimio dentro de el,le asfixiaba , sus ojos ardieron un poco y la vista se le nublo, sus manos estaban temblando cuando las miro, algo estaba mal en el? Stiles no queria que muriera, no , eso era sentir? Era horrible

 **Tu me quieres?** Repitió la misma voz dentro de su cabeza,sobreponiebdose otra vez

Derek?Tu eres Derek? -pregunto stiles en un susurró , mas a si mismo que al hombre tirado mas muerto que vivo.

Derek movio un poco su cabeza,cuando sintió una cálida sensación en su rostro, un tacto que reconocia pero era imposible, o tal vez... ya estaba muriendo

Stiles paso una de sus manos por sus.mejillas , cuando sintio el cosquilleo de algo húmedo en su barbilla las encontro.humedas y habia varias gotas resbalando sobre sus mejillas, esto era llorar?

Asi era sentir? No le gustaba,.dolia mucho

\- Yo también te amo, sourwolf

No sabe porque lo dijo, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo queriarecordar, queria saber quien era Derek,  cada vez que lo veía,sentia latir algo dentro de el... porque sabía que lo amaba, como si tuviera corazón y no fuera solo un espíritu oscuro que guia a las almas cuando su cuerpo muere

Derek abrio los ojos y vio a Stiles frente a el con su mano sobre su rostro mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, acerco su rostro a la mano que tenia sobre el,.y sonrio con tristeza

-.stiles... - susurro con poca fuerza

\- Derek? -escucho la voz rota de Stiles y sintio su otra mano sobre su otra mejilla.-.Derek, aun no es tu tiempo

\- Te extrañó Stiles

Stiles sorbio su nariz y limpio con.una de sus manos las lagrimas, no lo recordaba,.pero lo extrañaba, al el, a su padre, al chico que se llamaba Scott, extrañaba vivir, queria recordar

-.Derek ,compartirias tus recuerdos conmigo? - pregunto suave pegando su frentes, sintio la confucion de Derek y empezó a absorber sus heridas y dolor

Derek asintió , sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, se estaba curado demasiado rápido, aun para ser lobo, no sentia dolor, no sentía nada, solo las calidas manos de stilea sobre su rostro.

Habían desaparecido , las heridas se hiban sanando,cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos, stiles estaba frente a él, sonrio y llevo su mano hasta su nuca en el nacimiento de su cabello,.tenía miedo a que desapareciera, como las alucinaciones que habia tenido cuando apenas había muerto, pero podia tocarlo, sentir su piel fria pero para el calida bajo la llema de sus dedos

**Eres real?**

No seria la primera vez que soñaba con que Stiles seguia vivo, sin dolor, sin garras sobre su pequeño cuerpo, feliz, junto a él, sólo Stiles, no un cuerpo frio sin expresión en un ataud, recuerda el entierro, la manera  en la que se acerco a la caja de madera donde estaba lo que quedaba de el stiles despierta, solo estas dormido, despierta, porfavor, recuerda que fue hasta que Scott llego a arrancarlo de ahi , después no dijo nada, solo se quedo parado con la mirada perdida en la lapida donde estaba escrito el verdadero nombre de stiles

\- Aun no es tu tiempo Derek- murmuro stiles sin. separar sus frentes, habia anhelado tanto el contacto con el, pero no recordaba , solo lo sabia, antes de que pudiera reaccionar el mismo lo estaba abrazando, escondiéndose en el espacio que habia entre su hombro y su cuello, era posible an _helar algo que no recuerdas?_

_\- Vamos Derek levantate - chillo stiles,.moviendo el rostro de derek,que se.encontraba recostado sobre su pecho,con sus manos envolviendo su torso, como si fuera un peluche gigante,Derek solo gruño y lo abrazó mas fuerte pagandolo mas a él,respirando su aroma, casi ronroneando ,stiles rio , levo sus manos hasta el cabello de Derek y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, enredando sus dedos en su cabello con cariño, Derek ronroneo contra su cuello aun si soltarle, le gustaba despertar así, escuchando el latido de stiles bajo su oído o con stiles recargado sobre su pecho,abrazado a su espalda, todo.era bueno siempre y cuando fuera con Stiles, sintio el pecho de stiles vibrar cuando rio y por reflejo volvió a sonreir contra su piel, beso su cuello varias veces._   
_\- Vamos! lobo holgazan - ronroneo stiles_

_Stiles se removio del abrazo y giro hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el,derek abrio los ojos con peresa, porque si, en las mañana que despertaba con Stiles después de una muy agitada noche de sexo , lo que a el le gustaba mas ,era quedarse acostado con Stiles sin hacer nada mas que mirarse a los ojos, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los almendrados de stiles mirandole demaciado cerca de su rostro._

_Stiles atrapo sus labios con los suyos , un beso suave, tieno, sin prisa ,Derek correspondió el besocon gusto, moviendo sus labios al ritmo de los de stiles, enredando sus dedos en su pelo ,asi fueron unos minutos, sin llegar a nada mas, solo besándose, disfrutando de la compañía del otro,respirando su.aliento, sintiendo su pulso bajo sus manos y el calor de su piel, Stiles se separo de beso cuando el aire abandono sus pulmones._

_\- Te amo , Derek.-.susurro cerca de sus labios, Derek sonrio y lo atrajo mas a él enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo_

_\- te amo stiles - le beso la frente antes de tomar su rostro entré sus manos y hacerlo que lo mirara a los ojos - No tiene idea de cuanto, daria todo por ti - susurro antes de volver a besarlo_

Stiles parpadeo frente al cuerpo de Derek, que aun estaba abrazado a él, stiles correspondio el abrazo apretandolo mas, Derek sintio como las lagrimas de stiles le mojaban la piel, humedas, frías 

como su cuerpo tenia pequeños espamos, cuando su cuerpo termino de curarse y las heridas eran menos profundas., pudo escuchar todo, el viento entre los arboles, los animales a lo lejos, pero no escucho el pulso de stiles, no sentia su presencia, no podia olerlo, era como si no estuviera ahi

\- Volveremos a vernos , volveríamos a estar juntos,yo estare esperándote, pero aun no es tu tiempo - susurro stiles poniendo sus dedos sobre el pomulo aun hinchado de derek, quitando la hinchazón al instante

-Llevame contigo - pidió derek sin soltarlo, incluso lo abrazó mas fuerte , tenía ese sentimiento  de que volvería a irse y esta vez no regresará.

Stiles nego con la cabeza y y le beso en la frente ,

\- Esperame 50 años y yo volvere contigo, despues de todo eres un lobo no?- sonrió y derek asintio mirándole a los ojos - Vive Derek,volveremos a estar juntos - stiles hizo una pausa y lo miro un poco mas serio - donde se te ocurra algo como esto de nuevo, conoceras la ira de una parca derek

Susurro stiles antes de desvanecerse, dejando a Derek otra vez ... solo

                             ❤

Derek camino por los pasillo del hotel donde era la reunion de manadas del estado, saludaba a quienes debia y intentaba evadir las preguntas sobre su alargada vida por ser un lobo verdadero, Scott tambien vivía, ser un alfa verdadero tenia ciertas ventajas, despues de la muerte de Melissa, se fue con Kira a Japón, Lydia murio , la mayoria de los que conocía lo hicieron.

Habia hombres lobo por doquier, emisarios y otras criaturas sobrenaturales caminando de un lado a otro, el hotel era grande, y principalmente alejado, alguien choco contra su espalda , pudo escuchar el sonido del cuerpo cayendo al piso y la maldición que soltó aun en el suelo

Se volteo despacio y se inclino para ayudar.al chico que había chocado.contra el a recojer sus documentos sobre criaturas sobrenaturales , no tenía aroma o esencia, o tal ve estaba escondida, un emisario, el chico mantenia la mirada gacha demaciado concentrado en recoger sus papeles

\- Lo siento, lo siento - el chico se disculpó muchas veces sin levantar la vista aun muy ocupado en sus hojas esparcidas por el suelo, algo en el se rompio cuando escucho su vo

\- descuida, me llamo derek - la voz le salio estrangulada,el chico dejo de recoger sus hojas y alzo el rostro,sus ojos color miel, piel palida llena de lunares, nariz respingona, largas pestañas, por un momento el tiempo se congeló y solo estaban ellos dos mirandose a los ojos

\- Yo me plamo stuart - stuart sonrio y le extendió la mano para saludar -Derek apreto su mano y sonrió un poco,despues de todo este tiempo, era real, no otra alucinación , no le había mentido- nos hemos conocido antes? - pregunto curioso stuart ladeando su cabeza, derek nego - te me haces conocido, raramente conocido

\- Derek Hale?! - grito escandalizado Stuart - El lobo verdadero de la ciudad vecina - Derek resoplo con la nariz "Igual de sabelotodo, como siempre" - O por los dioses estrella!.Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?!

\- Stuart?

\- Si?

\- Callate

**"Te dije que volveríamos a estar juntos, sourwolf"**


	2. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno termine releyendo todo y me pareció que el final que tenia estaba muy amargo, asi que puse a mis neuronas :) espero que les guste

_Stiles, te quiero_

Que es un Stiles? 

Porque se parece tanto a mi?

Stuart se levantó de golpe con el corazon dando violentos  martillazos contra su pecho, miro ha ambos lados, una habitación vacía, siempre se sentía vacío, como si le faltara algo que no pudiera recordar, como si siempre le hubiera faltado alguien, escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras juntaba sus rodillas a su pecho y dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos , sus hombros temblaban ,.sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se sentía incompleto,New York le dio los buenos dias con un clima horrible, lluvioso y el sentimiento de que hoy era una fecha importante, pero conocía cada fecha de aniversario y cumpleaños de su manada

El Frio le recordo a Derek , y a la semana completa que habían compartido en la convención de manadas, sino separarse demasiado,después se separaron, su sonrisa que apenas pudo ver unas cuantas veces y sus ojos, su ojos eran preciosos, cuando todo acabo toda su manada había ido a despedirse de quienes habían conocido , su despedida con Derek tardo mucho mas que las demas y sintio que le arrancaban algo del pecho cuando lo vio marchar Derek .. Derek ..

. Oh!Hoy era el cumpleaños de Derek, lo había olvidado, saco su celular y marco a Allison para avisarle que estaria ausente unos dias mientras revisaba las tiendas algo que pudiera ser del agrado del lobo como regalo, pero encontrar un regalo no era facil Joder! Derek podrias dejar de usar tanto cuero, pareces un asesino serial Detuvo su camino por la calle mientras varias personas pasaban a su lado empujandolo con sus codos y mirandolo mal por haber incordiado su camino,.se tallo los ojos y siguió caminando en dirección a su apartamento Media hora después estaba camino a Beacon Hills, apretando el volante sobre sus dedos.,.con unas cuantas horas de camino por delante y una chaqueta de cuero mal envuelta en la parte trasera de su Jeep. Cuando llegó a la pequeña ciudad o no sabía en que categoría entraba, vago por algunas calles con varias miradas curiosas sobre el, conjuro un hechizo de localización para encontrar al lobo o cualquier  otro ser sobrenatural  su corazón latía ansioso sobre su pecho y sus manos empezaron a sudar mientras seguía la linea indivisible entre las.calles Queria ver a Derek, pero porque?, todo estaba bien en su vida, lo tenía todo,su manada lo adoraba ,era de los emisarios mas prometedores , sus estudios hiban mas que bien, pero nunca, desde que conoció al lobo había anhelado tanto a alguien, no de una forma sexual, queria sentarse con el en el bosque mientras acariciaba sus mechones de pelo, intentado adivinar de que color eran sus ojos,

Antes de seguir su camino tuvo una pequeña parada en un restaurante cuando su estómago amenazo con comerse el resto de sus órganos 

Era un restaurante pequeño, tipico con mesitas de madera y manteles de color,.muy calido Una mujer mayor de aproximadamente 80 años si no es que mas se le quedo obserbando desde su mecedora antes de levantarse con su baston y caminar hacia el a paso lento y sentarte a su lado en la mesa que habia escojido sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente 

La viejita se humedecio los labios antes de hablar con voz ronca y acabada con el tiempo

\- El mismísimo hijo del sheriff Stilinski  esta aquí, muchacho... La chica que estaba atendiendo volteo a ver a su abuela antes de caminar hacia ella y posar sus manos en sus hombros

\- Mira hija,el hijo de sheriff Stilinski esta aquí- hablo alegremente la señora a su hija que lo miraba apenada

\- abuelita eso no puede ser, tu misma dijiste que el hijo del sheriff murio cuando tenia 17 años, - intento calmar a su abuela - Pero esta aqui, que no lo vez? - dijo mas emocionada \- Lo siento - murmuro la chica a Stuart \- Esta bien - calmo Stiles y le señaló que no le molestaba, es mas había despertado si curiosidad Terminó hablando amigablemente con la viejita hacerca de los antiguos tiempos de donde vivian emocionada mientras Stiles escuchaba con atención acerca de los rumores de que habia hombres Lobo 

Terminó saliendo una hora tarde de lo esperado para seguir siguiendo la línea invisible hasta los limites, adentrandose un poco en el bosque, hasta que el camino se volvió fangoso y tuvo que dejar su Jeep estacionado para poser seguir , hasta queen medio de un claro distinguio la silueta de Derek a sus espaldaa, sonrio sin querer mientras caminaba hasta el con la chaqueta envuelta en un papel gris

Derek volteo cuando escucho los pasos de Stuart acercarse a el, dejando ver a Stuart lo que estaba sosteniendolo y frente a que Derek tenia los ojos humedos mientras sostenía un ramo de flores entre sus manos frente a una tumba, habia estado llorando estaban en el panteón

Derek dejo el ramo sobre el suelo y beso la lapida con cariño como si se tratara de una persona, antes de reincorporarse y caminar hacia el hasta quedar de frente

\- Yo ... Lo siento - murmuro Stuarta intentando alejarse , pero Derek le tomo de su brazo

\- Esta bien,.se todas formas han pasado muchos  años- empezaron a caminar hasta donde habia dejado su Jeep, cuando llegaron hasta el, Derek se detuvo y miro el Jeep,sonrió con melancolía y subió con el para salir de ahi, la mayor parte del camino fue en silencio hasta que en un alto stiles jugo con sus manos hasta de estirar su brazo y entregarle el paquete a Derek 

\- Feliz Cumpleaños-  le dijo apenado mientras Derek lo miraba atónito tomando la chaqueta entre sus manos - sabia que algo se me olvidaba . Era tu cumpleaños- sonrio - no preguntare cuantos años tienea porque estoy seguro que son muchos,.pero no perdería nada con adivinar?

\- Stuart... - balbuceo Derek sin importarle que la luz hubiera cambiado a verde 

\- si? 

\- Yo nunca te dije cuando era mi cumpleaños- pudo escuchar el corazón de Stuart dar un brinco y voltearlo a ver - nunca te lo dije

\- Si me lo dijiste 

\- Dime cuando - desespero esperanzado Derek - Cuando y donde te lo dije 

La cabeza de Stuart dio vueltas antes ....habia sido antes 

_Stiles deja de ser tan pesado_

_No hasta que me lo digas gruñón, ahora contestas, cuando es tu cumpleaños?_

Stuart meneo la cabeza a ambos lados mientras llevaba sus manos a ella 

Stiles 

Stiles Stilinski 

Quien demonios era el?

Que era un Stiles

Entonces miro a los ojos de Derek y volvio a la realidad ..todo paso frente a el.,.en pequeños flashes de imágenes 

La imagen de un hombre mayor de ojos azules y sonrisa amable con uniforme de sheriff con pequeñas arrugas a las esquinas de sus ojos

_Papá?_

Un chico de aspecto latino y sonrisa tierna abrazandolo a una especie de reflejo suyo sin lentes delante de una casa color blanco 

_scott?_

Una chica pelirroja con preciosos ojos verdes y con mirada inteligente 

_Lydia_?

Su primer beso con Derek en el bosque enredando sus dedos entre su cabello, su primer beso con Derek hace 69 años 

Su muerte 

Su vida pasada

**Yo fui Stiles Stilinski**

Cuando volvio a la realidad sus manos estaban temblando y las lagrimas caia sobre el volante Derek lo miraba expectante desde al asiento del copiloto

-.si me lo dijiste - rio amargo intentando para el temblor de sus manos mientras volteaba a ver a Derek - Me lo dijiste hace 69 años antes de besarme en el bosque 

Derek sonrio antes de abrazarlo contra su pecho sin ninguna replica se Stuart, la luz seguia en verde, pero nadie circulaba ahora por ahi. El chico apreto sus brazos alrededor de el 

\- Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo, no vuelvas a irte de mi lado - susurro Derek escondiendo su rostro en el espacio de su cuello y hombro Stuart sonrio contra su pecho sintiendo ese vacio dentro de el ir llenándose poco a poco 

\- No quiero alejarme de ti otra vez

Finaaal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les pareció??! :'D  
> Kudos?  
> Comentarios?  
> Un Mapache rabios?


End file.
